


Boredom is a Motivation

by byjosten



Series: Trans Damen [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Damen (Captive Prince), Come Eating, Damen calls Laurent alpha a few times, Damen has a kink for watching himself, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Idk it's weird, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Male Character, and vice versa, don't judge them they're young and horny, it's just a roleplay thing, like not really, top laurent, trans Damen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byjosten/pseuds/byjosten
Summary: Damen finds council meetings awful when all he can think about is Laurent sat *right there*, across from him.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Trans Damen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602361
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Boredom is a Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i'm back with my filth!! this was actually a reworking/rewriting of a fic i uploaded with a different fandom on another account, so if you somehow recognise it pls ignore and don't report because it's all my work!!

Surely there was an art to focusing in council meetings like this but Damen of Akelios did not have it nailed. Not even when the concerned his country--or his boyfriend’s country. Why he had agreed to sit in on this rather than let Nikandros be a placeholder for him, he didn’t know. Everything was  _ boring _ , old men yammering on about this and that, and that and this, and who  _ the fuck cared about how many bags of wheat some farmer had traded over the border? _

Damen would have rather heard a debate about how good his ass looked, or have everything listen whilst he gave a lecture on how built Laurent was becoming. His eyes slid to the blonde-haired man across the table, gaze dropping to the shirt Laurent wore. It was an old favourite of his so it was getting tight across his chest, forcing him to unlace the top of the garment. It was what Laurent wore when he didn’t want to be somewhere so he made minimal effort. Damen drank him in the sight, feeling himself twitch in interest. The other prince caught his eye, lifting a brow to silent ask what he was doing.

At the end of the table, a councilman went on and on. It was all wordless hums in his ears, but at being caught by Laurent over his disinterest, he blushed and forced his attention back to the meeting.

“What do you say about this, Prince Damen?” someone asked him. Damen couldn’t even remember the old man’s name. They were mostly representatives of Vere, men who advised Laurent on the best for his country, but there were some there from Akielos and surrounding tribes involved in any trading.

Despite the full attendance, Damen found himself not caring to say anything. He wanted them gone. He wanted Laurent to finish what he had started in their bedroom. Damen had been getting ready for this very meeting, chiton still unpinned and only belted. Laurent had commented how unnmarked his neck looked. The lovebites Laurent had sucked into his skin last week had already faded, much to his disappointment. So Laurent had made more this evening, mouth working over his skin, hands sliding down to grind his heel between Damen’s legs, leaving the boy gasping and keening for attention, before they had to leave for the meeting. Damen had  _ seen  _ how turned on Laurent had been; Damen might have felt dysphoric about his body some days, but at least he had the assurance that his noises when pleasured always turned his boyfriend on. It chased away any lingering doubt that his body—the parts he had, the cock he lacked—weren’t good enough.

But, his brain told him if he wasn’t good enough, Laurent wouldn’t fuck him six ways till Sunday whenever he had the chance. Laurent loved reminding Damen how loved, how beautiful, how alluring he was. He gave so much without ever asking much in return, no matter how much Damen loved dropping to his knees for his prince.

And that afternoon shouldn’t have been any different.

Except it was.

The past week, Damen had fallen into a heat-like state. He had them often, where nothing was satiable enough, where no matter how many times he orgasmed--with Laurent there or not--he needed it again. Often, his boyfriend had joked he was like an omega wolf going into heat, needing to be filled constantly, unable to function unless he’d been fucked. It made it sound dirty—but that only spurred Damen’s hormones on further. Three nights ago, Laurent had suggested role playing that and Damen was still trying to decide if he’d ever come harder than he had that night.

“Prince Damianos?” A councilman asked. Damen’s head snapped up, his cheeks flushing red.

“Yes?”

“I asked for your thoughts on the matter.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Damen said, feigning cluelessness. He’d heard the first time; he’d just preferred to think about his boyfriend fucking him. “Ah, well I think that—”

And then he choked on his own words as something pressed against his crotch. “That the… You know, the trade percentage lowering could be due to weather.” He had no idea what he was saying, mumbles of words that sounded intelligent enough, so the attention would shift away from him. He got a frown from Nikandros but his feeble answer worked. The council had too many things to discuss to ever linger on one small Akielon matter for too long. They moved on quickly, Nikandros leaning forward intently, as if covering up Damen’s mistake. Akielos still had to be seen as present in the meeting, even if it’s prince was somewhere else entirely.

Already aroused, Damen couldn’t help but grind down, casting his gaze downward. Laurent’s heel pressed right against where Damen’s dick swelled against the outline of his chiton. Sometimes, Laurent just watched it twitch, awed, it’s enlarged size fascinating. Damen had used to hate it when he was younger, before he had come out, before he had realised he hadn’t been like the girls in the palace. But then he had grown up, touched it for the first time, and realised there was nothing about to hate. As an eighteen year old with a boyfriend whose sex drive matched his own, Damen was now thankful for the pleasure and sensitivty of his dick.

Whenever he was turned on, his dick swelled first, then came his wet arousal. Laurent always commented on how much he loved it, loved being able to tease Damen for being hard  _ and  _ wet. Only last night, Laurent had sucked on it over and over, sending Damen crashing into multiple orgasms, and Damen had seen stars.

He wanted that again.

Muffling any sounds, Damen closed his eyes and leaned back, trying not to outright rut against Laurent’s heel with little care for their company. But as quick as it had come, that pressure disappeared as Laurent got up. “May I interrupt for a moment? It’s a hot day. Why not have a servant set up some water?”

“I’ll send for one, Your Highness,” a man was quick to say. Laurent smiled. The talk of politics and trade ceased on Laurent’s command to take a break. The men and women talked amongst themselves. In their divided attention, he walked around to Damen’s seat at the table and sat next to him. The look in his eyes made Damen swallow, made him want to spread himself out right there on the table.

“Look at you, Damianos,” Laurent murmured, head bent close. “You can’t even go one afternoon lately without wanting to be fucked, can you?” He tilted his head so his pale hair fell over one shoulder. Damen tracked it, wanted to wind that hair between his fingers, pull on it, have it brush his chest as Laurent fucked him.

He wanted to reject the accusation but Laurent was right. All Damen wanted was Laurent in him, that very second. A hand placed on his thigh, sliding down to pinch at the insides, so Damen gave a throaty groan, fighting not to part his legs. “You’d let me fill you up right here, wouldn’t you, Damen? You don’t care that we’re in a meeting, or that I’m trying to maintain intelligence on my own country that I miss all the time because I’m always so busy fucking you to see them.” He leaned closer, those fingers pressing harder, mouth at Damen’s ear. “You always need something in you, you’re so insatiable. I can’t leave our bedroom because you always whine for me.”

Damen was about to complain that wasn’t true— _ mostly _ —when Laurent’s thumb pressed down on his dick, so, so sensitive, and Damen bucked up into his hand, trying not to whine at the degradation that shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did. “And you know what? I love it. You’re so needy for my cock. Do you know what that does to me? Do you know how much I get off on that?”

He moved closer, and Damen looked down to see the arousal evident in Laurent’s pants. He reached out, messily brushing over it. Laurent exhaled, warm breath fanning over Damen’s neck.

“When a servant sets out water, I will call for the council to break for a while. When nobody is looking, leave this room. I’ll meet you in the baths.” He met his gaze. “You know which one I mean.”

Then he pulled away so abruptly Damen cried out. But Laurent just fixed him with a stare that said,  _ Go _ . Everything promised that Damen was getting something soon--so soon. Nobody was looking, all too focused on refreshments on such a hot summer’s day, so Damen stood and left the room, aching and needy. He did know where Laurent meant. There was a particular small bathing room that had mirrors  _ everywhere _ . It had a marble counter with a mirror over it, whilst another offered a reflection from behind.

The room was fancy, candles lit at Damen’s command, before the servant hurried out. They cast a golden glow over the silent, echoing space. Bypassing the pools of water, Damen stopped by the marble counter to take in his reflection. Watching himself, he trailed a hand down to the front of his chiton, palming himself until he jerked against the counter, sighing shakily.

He’d barely gotten himself worked up from that when the door opened. He didn’t have the mind to stop and consider it might not have been Laurent, but then his voice echoed through the room.

“My desperate Akielon,” Laurent muttered. “Can’t even go a full hour without being touched.” Pressing one hand to the slope of his back, he replaced Damen’s hand with his other. Damen moaned softly as he rested his head on Laurent’s shoulder, bucking up into his hand.  _ More _ , he needed more. He could feel the press of Laurent’s dick through those laced trousers, and ground back against that.

“We don’t have much time,” Laurent reminded him, brushing Damen’s curls back from his face, kissing down his temple. “What do you want me to do?”

The reasonable suggestion would have been to ask Laurent to fuck him. He wouldn’t have required much prepping, not after being fucked last night, and it would have gotten them both off. But one look at Laurent wetting his lips had Damen moaning that he wanted to be eaten out.

Laurent smiled like Damen had given him the right answer. “There was a reason I told you this room,” he said, mouth pressing to Damen’s back as he worked his way downward. “Do you know why?”

“The mirrors,” he answered, eyes fluttering closed. “So I could watch myself.”

Laurent hummed into his hip, falling to his knees. “So why are your eyes closed, Damianos? Open them, and turn around.”

So he did, just in time to see the hungry look Laurent gave him before he leaned in between Damen’s legs, kissing and mouthing through the thin material covering him. When he was extra sensitive, he could barely stand the feel of the chiton against his dick, could barely hold in his whines every time the edge of the fabric brushed over him. Laurent’s fingers slid up Damen’s thighs, nails scraping skin, until he pulled at them, and Damen spread his legs. Fingers pushed up the edge of his chiton, tucking it into the belt so he had full access. Damen was already aroused, the apex of his thighs wet from squeezing his thighs together to stave off pleasure in the council meeting. The dark hair showed enough that Laurent didn’t have to touch him to know just how soaked he was.

“You drive me insane,” Laurent muttered. “You really are like a little omega in heat this past week.” Laurent’s mouth closed tightly over Damen’s sensitive dick, sucking lightly at first, making him keen. “All you need is an alpha cock filling you up.”

Damen almost changed his mind, wanting Laurent’s cock, but then his tongue licked over his arousal and he cried out, gripping the counter behind him.

“Answer me this, Damen,” Laurent murmured against him. “Aren’t you going to watch yourself? Or are you going to stare at me the whole time?” Laurent bit at the flesh of his thigh whilst he waited. Nodding, Damen answered, “I’m going to watch.” There was a hard grip on his hips, pushing for Damen to turn back around so he was met with his own reflection. But there--if he looked downward, he could see himself in the mirror behind them as well. Could see the curve of Laurent’s ass, the tight muscles hidden by his too-tight shirt, his face pressed between Damen’s legs, his blonde hair tumbling down his back. When Laurent moved back, Damen couldn’t stop the moan at seeing himself so  _ bared _ , so exposed, for anyone to see.

For  _ himself  _ to see. His kink of watching himself had developed several weeks ago, when his dysphoria had gotten so bad Damen hadn’t even let Laurent brush his hands over his hips, knowing it was so close to everything that tried to say he wasn’t a boy. But Laurent had held his hips down, kissing and sucking his way between Damen’s legs, saying that he saw only Damen—nothing else. Damen had been desperate to see what Laurent did, to know what he found attractive, so he’d grabbed a small mirror so Damen could watch everything Laurent did. He’d been convinced Laurent had lied to make him happy but he’d gotten to see each bold lick, each flutter of his eyes, each swallow in his throat, each whitening of Laurent’s knuckles as he gripped Damen’s thighs to spread him further.

Ever since, Damen had gotten off to watching himself be pleasured.

And now was no different, as he gasped when Laurent pushed a finger into his wet heat, and swore. “Laurent,” he moaned, subconsciously pushing further onto his fingers. “Laurent, more,  _ please _ .”

Laurent’s teeth only sunk into the flesh of his ass, making Damen whine and grind into him.

Another finger entered easily, scissoring him open even though he wasn’t getting any cock, not yet. And then the mirror showed those two fingers sliding in and out of him and Damen wondered how long he could last.

“You said you wanted to be eaten out,” Laurent murmured, meeting Damen’s gaze in the mirror before Damen, “But I wanted to make you do this first.”

Before he could ask,  _ Make me do what?  _ Laurent curled his fingers right into that spot and Damen almost screamed as he let his head fall back, not able to do anything but feel that overwhelming sensation.

“Oh, God--fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Damen moaned, his hips automatically riding into the rhythm Laurent set up. It was fast, hard, and Damen leaned on the counter to ground himself so he didn’t collapse. “Laurent, your  _ fingers _ . They fill me up so good.”

“As good as my cock?”

“No,” Damen whined.

“We both know you need my cock to satisfy you properly, don’t we?”

Damen, lost in his heat haze, nodded, whining. Until those fingers disappeared and he gasped from the sudden loss. “Laurent,” he cried.

“If my fingers aren’t doing the job then what am I wasting time for? I’m needed back in the meeting room.”

“No, I didn’t mean that,” Damen sobbed out. “I love your fingers and your cock.” His cheeks burned at the brazen words, the desperation in his request.

Laurent pressed close, kissing down the column of his neck. “I’ll hold you to that when we’re done with the meeting,” he whispered, and Damen keened at the thought of Laurent fucking him on his cock as well as finger fucking him. He cried out, bucking his hips for anything Laurent would give him now, and sighed when Laurent crouched back down again. One finger tapped against his dick, a teasing thing that was just enough attention on it. That finger rolled the skin around his dick before flicking it. Damen choked, a torn moan echoing in the bathing room.

“Who am I, Damen?” Laurent asked, gripping his ass checks with both hands, kneading them apart to blow on his wet hole. Damen’s hips jerked.

“Laurent,” he moaned, and then a broken groan followed when Laurent spanked him.

“Who am I, Damen?” he asked again, his voice harder this time. Faintly, he remembered what Laurent had said before, about him really being like an omega. He thought about calling out  _ alpha  _ whilst they’d roleplayed. He had been so embarrassed but so, so turned on. He thought about Laurent’s words at their table, how much it did for him to know Damen needed him so much like this.

“Alpha,” Damen gasped, hearing Laurent’s own groan, before his tongue pressed into him. “Yes, there, I need more, Alpha, I need—”

Words left him as he whined and moaned, Laurent’s tongue flicking inside him, his hands still spanking him with every few licks. The feeling was indescribable and Damen thought he loved being eaten out almost as much as being fucked. As much as he wanted that as well, this was enough.

This, here, where he could see Laurent’s face pressed to the most intimate part of him; where anybody could knock on the door to request their presence, stopping them. Where Laurent would return to the meeting after eating Damen out, and look them in the eye before carrying on as normal. Anybody could find them but Laurent only licked and took like they had all the privacy in the world.

Damen kept eye contact with himself in the mirror, watching as his mouth fell open when Laurent’s tongue flicked just right and had him crying out again. His boyfriend’s hand slid to his front, index finger rolling over Damen’s dick once more and Damen looked at himself as his eyes rolled back.

“Laurent, I’m going to come,” he moaned, trying to still his hips to take everything he was being given. Thinking about what Laurent had revealed at the table, he continued talking. “I’m going to come from you only. So good to me, so fucking good. When I need you, you’re there, filling me up. Fuck, I’m so needy for you. Only you can make me feel this good. I can’t ever get enough of your cock or fingers or tongue.” It was all babble, incoherent, unintelligible words strung together to try to verbalise his pleasure.

Laurent groaned into him, the vibrations finally pushing Damen over the edge. Damen came with a loud cry, hips rolling against the counter until his orgasm passed. Laurent pulled out of him but kept his forehead pressed to the back of Damen’s thigh, breathing heavily. Usually, when he pleasured Damen he was as composed as ever, standing up or even fixing Damen’s clothes back into place.

Tentatively, Damen reached out to card his fingers through Laurent’s hair. “Did you come as well?” he whispered.

Silence filled the room for a few counted breaths. “Yes,” Laurent said in a shaky voice.

Damen didn’t know what to do with that knowledge, that the collected Prince of Vere had come from Damen’s dirty claims and eating him out. Damen hadn’t even touched his boyfriend’s cock in his trousers. Finally, Laurent stood up, his hair fluffed and messy. Damen smiled at him before leaning in to kiss his cheek, moving over to his lips.

He tasted himself on Laurent’s tongue and pressed a little closer. He gripped strands of his boyfriend’s hair, tugging in the way he knew liked.

“We have to go back,” Laurent whispered.

“Are you sure we can’t skip it?” Damen murmured, rubbing his thumb over Laurent’s cheek. “That was intense.”

He was sure they both looked guilty but Laurent glanced towards the door. A pit of worry built in his stomach as he considered what Laurent had said about how he had to repair his knowledge of his kingdom’s goings-on because Damen was so needy. But the worry was short-lived when Laurent’s tongue licked along his collarbones, his lips sucking slightly. “I’ll request we end the meeting sooner, then we’ll go to our room.” He pulled back, his gaze burning into Damen’s. “And then I can fuck you properly.”


End file.
